sueños
by Daisuki-Ongaku
Summary: sera que es solo un sueño o es la realidad...? una continuacion, una alternativa, un camino a seguir, una felicidad?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi….**

**SUEÑOS**

Todo empezó siendo un sueño, o es que... ¿eso realmente era un sueño? Un mundo donde parecía ser un lugar mágico y místico lleno de seres extraño con poderes sobrenaturales tratando de llegar al fin del mundo, seres llamados Oorochis, teniendo su contra parte dos seres que fueron destinados desde su nacimiento a contrarrestar este fin del fundo combatiendo contra los Oorochis, teniendo que pasar para eso un final lleno de aventura, amor y autodestrucción.

Amor… ¿eso era parte de mi sueño?...

Me encuentro sentada en una silla muy cómoda detrás de un gran escritorio con mi computadora portátil abierta escribiendo o intentando relatar un sueño… porque… ¿eso era no? Un sueño traído de quizá una noche de cansancio, un sueño que más que eso parecía todo recuerdos de algo ya vivido, las situaciones no me parecían desconocidas e incluso aquellas no agradables me dolían hasta el alma, incluso haciéndome despertar en un par de ocasiones, pero al volver a intentar dormir regresaba a ese sueño.

Que había en él como ya lo he escrito había seres o más bien demonios, los Oorochis y estaban del bando bueno dos sacerdotisas, una la sacerdotisa del sol y la otra de la luna, al recordar la relación que tenían las dos sacerdotisas puedo sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojan, una relación que por fuera podría parecer como una hermosa amistad y cada una de ellas una frente a la otra eso intentaban demostrar una amistad, sin embargo en su interior sabían que algo más que eso ocurría, que algo más fuerte que una amistad empezaba a surgir como un sentimiento que no querían demostrar.

Fue en el momento en que ambas descubrieron su destino como sacerdotisas que todo comenzó a cambiar, una de ellas solo deseaba proteger a la otra mientras que la otra se intentaba esforzar el doble para no causar molestias.

Durante la batalla con el Oorichi hubo entre las sacerdotisas amistad, amor, confusión, dolor y traición, una traición que solo fue en apariencia para poder llegar a un auto sacrificio y protección por amor.

Una de las sacerdotisas hizo todo lo posible para que fuera odiada por la otra, y asi tener el valor de luchar contra ella, el por qué, simplemente quería protegerla, quería enmendarse.

Las sacerdotisas en cada vida su destino es conocerse enamorarse y morir una en manos de la otra, en esta ocasión, una de ellas recordó su pasado, recordó su anterior vida y se dio cuenta que ella había matado a su amor, a su amada sacerdotisa, así que tomo lo decisión de fingir, de pasarse al bando contrario hacerse un Oorochi y encargarse que su contraparte la sacerdotisa del sol tomando tu papel como tal terminara la tarea, luchara contra ella, y pudiera matarla así, de esa forma pediría su perdón por haberla matado en una vida anterior. Por haberle dado a su eterno amor ese final. Porque en cada vida se repite esa historia, y ese mor que se hace eterno en cada reencarnación se hace más fuerte.

Sin darse cuenta entre la lucha entre sacerdotisas dio a fin, siendo efectivamente como el plan de la sacerdotisa lunar hacer que el sol opacara a la luna, sin embargo este mas que por odio o coraje fue por un impulso no controlado que se convirtió en un accidente teniendo un desenlace de confesión, confesión de ambos corazones confesión de un amor secreto un amor que era desconocido para cada una, llegando a un final deseado pero trágico, un final donde el planeta es salvado teniendo la oportunidad de renacer, pero un final tan amargo para el amor que invitaba a no proseguir, ambos corazones que por pequeños minutos se unieron y convirtieron en uno solo tendrían que separarse no sin antes prometerse a cada una que no se olvidarían, que no dejarían que en una próxima reencarnación aunque estuviera escrito las separara, lucharían contra un dios si fuese necesario, la promesa de reencontrarse quedo grabada en los pensamientos de cada una, en un corazón, y en un momento en el tiempo que solo espera ser descubierto en el momento indicado para surgir y renacer.

La luna fue excluida a un templo donde su alma descansa prisionera hasta una próxima reencarnación, mientras que el alma del sol retorno sobre la tierra para vivir y seguir con esa vida don de cada recuerdo y momento vivido con la luna quedo tan solo como un vago sueño que alguna vez existió, siendo algo que sabe q existe y que hay alguien que debe encontrar mas no sabe ni el que ni a quien quedando un vacio en su corazón esperando a ese algo o alguien que pueda llenarlo, quizá hasta una próxima reencarnación, quizá a una próxima vida que se les pueda otorgar en la espera de un futuro.

Fin

Ese era mi sueño, que lo he transformado en un cuento, una historia un poco vaga, me levanto de mi silla cierro mi computadora portátil, veo el reloj y pienso que es aun temprano, miro hacia la ventana… - el clima no es tan malo – tomo mi chaqueta y mis llaves y salgo de mi apartamento hacia la ciudad, rumbo desconocido solo deseo pasear.

A pesar de que solo puedo considerarlo como un sueño no dejo de tener ese sentimiento de que puede ser o pudo ser tan real como si lo hubiera vivido…

Dejo que mis pies me lleven no tengo rumbo fijo solo camino por la ciudad en un clima otoñal, el aire fresco, hojas cayendo y un atardecer que no tardara mucho en empezar, sigo caminando por casi una hora a un paso lento disfrutando el paisaje o mas bien disfrutando del aire que roza mi cara pues realmente no he visto por donde exactamente he caminado ni lo que hay a mi alrededor, y lo digo por el hecho de que en un momento donde me metí tanto en mis pensamientos que choque con alguien en la acera mientras caminaba, al ver en donde estaba y el por qué había chocado con esa persona y el por qué había tantas personas a mi alrededor me encontraba a las afueras de la estación de tren, que hacia ahí no lo sabía, como había llegado ahí era una pregunta ala cual no tenia respuesta solo camine y me deje llevar que termine aquí.

Un impulso grande me hizo desear entrar, ¿el por qué? No lo sabía no había nadie a quien buscar en la estación, no que yo lo recordara, deje que mis impulsos me guiaran algo me daba la impresión que debía seguir, mas me daba miedo a mi misma de por qué estaba haciendo eso.

Llego hasta donde están los andenes de veía un paisaje donde veía madres bendiciendo a sus hijos, parejas llorando ante una despedida, hombres de trabajo despidiéndose se de sus familias mientras pequeños niños se asomaban por las ventanas del tren diciendo a dios a los abuelos, niños corriendo entre los pasillos, jóvenes en uniforme empujando carritos llenas de maletas, el sonido ensordecedor de los trenes encendidos, sintiéndose un ambiente un poco extraño.

Por alguna razón empiezo a mirar el rostro de las personas como buscando a alguien, la pregunta es a quién si no se si quiera que hago en este lugar y mucho más importante aun que hace que haga que me quede en esta estación.

Mis pasos comienzan a ser un poco más rápido, camino por los andenes y cuando me doy cuando ya no camino, ya no avanzo a paso rápido, me encuentro corriendo, corro atreves de los andenes mirando a ambos lados sigo con mi búsqueda incansable, esa búsqueda que veo sin sentido porque no se qué o a quien estoy buscando a quien o que espero de este lugar. Estoy llegando casi al último andén y de la nada simplemente me detengo.

Mi respiración es agitada por haber corrido los últimos minutos, mi mirada esta en un punto fijo frente a mi, mi corazón esta acelerado, mientras mi mente intenta procesar todo lo que ocurre, mi boca sonríe lentamente, y la razón de todo es que a unas 10 metros frente a mi entre toda una multitud logro ver una figura, la figura más hermosa que jamás haya visto, aquella a la cual nunca creí ver solamente en mis sueños, en ese sueño…

Aquel sueño que tuve la noche anterior, ese sueño que me llevo a escribirlo y me tomo casi toda la mañana en poder recordarlo, ese sueño que inquieta mi mente mi corazón y mi memoria, aquel sueño que parece ser más un recuerdo que un simple sueño, aquí la chica de mis sueños de forma literal se encuentra frente a mí, a solo diez metros de distancia, en un movimiento ella logra verme y se queda al parecer sin respiración, en sus manos traía un bolso al igual que yo, y como si lo hubiéramos planeado casi al mismo tiempo lo dejamos caer al piso.

Puedo observar cómo se encuentra tan impresionada como yo en sus ojos puedo ver un brillo indescriptible, ahora que la puedo ver es aun más hermosa a como la recuerdo de mi sueño. Tiene una cabello rubio casi dorado como el sol, largo hasta tu cintura y lacio que se mueve con el viento, veo su rostro y parece todo un ángel.

Poco a poco me acerco a ella con pasos lentos como dudando si realmente me puede mirar si me mira a mi, camino lentamente hacia ella, me doy cuenta que olvide mi bolso en el piso pero no me importa solo deseo tener ese acercamiento con ella, tener ese contacto visual, cuando estoy solo a un metro de ella me quedo sin palabras la belleza que antes describí no se compara en nada con lo que veo ahora frente a mí, es la persona más hermosa que he visto, unos ojos color violeta impresionante, me han hipnotizado me muevo inconscientemente lo único que sé es que no puedo apartar mi mirada de la suya, y sé que a ella le pasa de igual forma.

Como en un impulso solo logro abrazarla, hundir mi rostro en su cuello, aspirar su dulce aroma, y en forma de flash el los recuerdos de ese sueño vienen a mi mente de nuevo pero ahora con mas intensidad, siento en mi cabeza un dolor, asi como en mi pecho, me doy cuenta que realmente no fue un sueño realmente sino que verdaderamente son recuerdos, me aferro un poco más a ese abrazo, no deseaba mirarla en ese momento a sus ojos porque sabía que no podría contener las lagrimas de culpa por haberle hecho lo que le hice, por haberla matado en esa batalla sin sentido, solo por salvarla, siento como ella me abraza más fuerte y me susurra algo que al principio no comprendí pero hace que nos separemos de ese tierno y dulce abrazo, la miro a sus ojos y no veo tirsteza alguna ni rencor, lo que puedo ver en ella esa esa eterna sonrisa suya que ilumina como los rayos del sol, veo mi reflejo en sus ojos y de su boca vuelven a salir esas palabras que al principio no comprendi del todo bien, y es cuando la escucho decir:

"Por fin te he encontrado mi querida Chikane-chan, perdóname por llegar tan tarde" -

Y sin saber aun como yo sabía su nombre, es como una palabra que la sabes mas no la recuerdas hasta que se presenta la oportunidad; la vuelvo a abrazar para susurrarle "Himeko… todo está bien, perdóname por todo lo que te hice… -

Ella se separa un poco de mi, me mira fijamente mientras sus calidad manos acarician mis mejillas, me sonríe y solo dice: - Sonríe Chikane-chan tienes una hermosa sonrisa – para después acercarse a mi rostro y besar mis labios suavemente, con ese beso pude sentir todo el amor que me transmitía, haciéndome sentir feliz, confiada ante el futuro y aunque fuéramos contra el destino en esta ocasión lograríamos estar juntas hasta el final sin que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras.

Después de ese beso mágico de la nada comienzo a escuchar de nuevo el ruido de los trenes las personas corriendo, gritando, el pasar de los carritos llenos de maletas, no me había percatado que desde que encontré a Himeko todo sonido había desaparecido como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido ya ahora que me separaba de sus labios todo volvía a la normalidad, tomo la mano de Himeko y ella con su mano libre toma sus cosas, y comenzamos a caminar, recojo el bolso que había dejado en el piso, y comenzamos a caminar, en la estación de tren solo unos cuantos atentos a la realidad se dieron cuenta de nuestro encuentro mientras que los demás ahí presentes seguían con su rutina diaria llena de monotonía sin haberse percatado de nuestra existencia.

Miro a Himeko le sonrió, entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y aprieto suavemente su mano para decirle con una sonrisa…

Vayamos a casa amor… -

Quizá algunos en alguna ocasión ya me hayan leído en esta página o en alguna otra, hace tiempo que no escribo un fic o un one shot, para todos aquellos que me hayan leído con anterioridad les pido mis más sinceras disculpas, dado que tengo un fic que no he podido continuar, desde hace tiempo, solo les puedo decir que no es una historia olvidada y que espero pronto poder continuarla, por cuestiones mayores a mi voluntad la he descontinuado pero no la he olvidado, espero pronto retomar el camino y darles una historia digna de ustedes lectores, mientras los dejo con este one shot que es el 1ro que escribo en 2 años sino es que casi tres, espero les agrade y espero sus comentarios.

ATTE. Daisuki Ongaku


End file.
